Ron and Hermione's prank
by liss.ronmione
Summary: After the war, Ron and Hermione decided to keep their relationship a secret to have some privacy at the Burrow. When that doesn't work, Ron comes up with a plan that will give them both privacy and a good laugh! A/N: Only Harry knows about the couple .


Don't won anything, bla, bla bla... J.K. Rocks, bla bla bla...

Hope you like this story!

* * *

It was three weeks after the end of the war, the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione [A/N: in this one, Fred didn't die] had headed back to the Burrow.

Ron and Hermione were the only ones left in the kitchen after breakfast, because Ron refused to let go of his mum's homemade jam with biscuits

"Honestly, Ron, I don't know how you can eat that much!"

"BUuf iFs Monfs humad jemm" he said with his mouth full

"Ronald! For the love of Merling, swallow before speaking"

He swallowed loudly "But it's mum homemade jam! You like it as well!"

"I may like it, but that doesn't mean eating it like there's no tomorrow!"

"Whatever, this stuff if good!" he went for another biscuit but stopped halfway "Oh, by the way, you've got a little bit-" he trailed of, pointing the corner of her mouth

"Oh! Thank you" she wiped her mouth "Did I got it?"

"Nop! Here, let me help you" he put his hand on her cheek and, instead of brushing the jam of with his thumb he pulled her into a kiss"

Sometime later they came apart "And THAT makes the jam taste even better!" Hermione smiled and blushed a little bit, she had not gotten used to kissing Ron that freely yet, but her expression soon changed into a serious one

"Ron, we can't keep risking ourselves like that! Anybody could have walked on us, imagine if Fred or George or, Merlin help us, both of them saw us, they'd mock us for the end of our lives!"

Ron smirked "I didn't see you complaining a minute ago!"

"I'm serious!" She hit him in the shoulder, but smiled

"I know, I'm sorry! And I know that anybody can walk on us, but that's challenge of living at the Burrow"

"I know, I know; it's just that... we kept our relationship as a secret with everybody but Harry because we wanted some privacy, which would be impossible with you mother checking on us every now and then, but this way it's as bad as if she knew!"

Ron nodded and stayed silent for a moment, and then a smirk grew in his face

"I know that smirk! You're planning something!" Hermione said interested in what Ron might be thinking

"I might know a way of getting some privacy and a good laugh"

"What are you waiting for? Spill it out!"

"So, here is the deal..."

* * *

Harry was sitting on the almost full kitchen table, waiting for Mrs. We- Molly to serve the lunch

"Why do you think they're taking so long?" Ginny, which was sat at his side, asked pointing the two vacant sits that belonged to Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, probably out there-" said Fred

"-declaring their love for each other-" said George

"-or wondering what would happen if they did!" they finished in union

Harry had to fight hard not to smile, remembering the scene he'd seen a few moments ago (Ron sat with his back against a tree holding Hermione, that had her back pressed on his chest, both laughing, some joke made by Ron, Harry thought)

"I don't know, Ginny, they'll be here soon, I assume" Harry barely finished his sentence when BLAN!

"YOU'RE SUCH A- A FOOL! IF YOU USED YOUR BRAIN EVERY NOW AND THEN YOU'D KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"IF YOU'RE SO BRILLIANT, EXPLAIN IT TO ME, BECAUSE I DON'T UNDERSTAND NONSENSE!"

"IF YOU CAN'T SEE WHAT'S RIGHT UNDER YOUR FACE SINCE 4TH YEAR, THAN I CAN NOT HELP YOU!" Said that, Hermione turned around to walk away, but Ron held her arm

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I TOLD YOU, IF YOU CAN'T FIND OUT BY YOUR OWN, I CAN'T HELP YOU. NOW LET ME GO!" She freed herself and started to climb the stairs

"THE HELL I WILL!" Ron said following her upstairs. There was a loud BLAN and a locking noise which meant Hermione had entered in a room, soon there were loud knocking

"_Hermione, open up!"_

"_I told you to leave me alone!"_

"_I do know how to unlock this door!"_

"_If you enter this room, I'll hex you!"_

"_Let's see it then, Alohomora!"_

They heard the noise of the door opening, a crashing sound, another BLAN from the door being closed and there was silence. The people in the kitchen stayed in silence, trying to understand what had just happened.

"Well, it seems they're back to normal!" said Fred

"Will they ever come around?" Ginny asked incredulously

"I don't think so, sis!" George said

"Well, I may say I really thought they'd come around after the war! Apparently, I was REALLY wrong! What do you think mom?"

Molly, that had been in silence since the sudden outburst finally spoke "It was just me, or Hermione WAS trying to come around?"

"What do you mean?"

"What mom wants to say, little sis, is that Hermione may have tried to 'solve things' with Ron, and he – being a bigheaded git – didn't understand it!"

"Exactly, Fred! I mean, you probably heard when she said 'If you can't see what is right under your face since 4th year...', that's when this 'impasse' began, right?"

"Oh, so you think Hermione tried to open her heart and Ron and he screwed the moment up?"

"I wouldn't use that words, but yes, that's pretty much what I meant" she turned to Harry "Harry, dear, do you think we should check up on them?"

Harry had to think hard to answer that. How could Hermione be yelling at Ron for not understanding her feelings for him if they were all lovey-dovey until five minutes ago?

"No, Mrs. We- I mean Molly, one thing I've learned from all this years is never to get into their fights, I think we should let them solve this alone!"

'_Alone'_ Harry thought '_Alone?_ _Alone! That's what they wanted! They wanted to be alone, that's what all this mess was about... Clever idea!'_

Harry decided that letting them alone was, indeed, the best option; after all, it isn't every day you get to date the person you've fancied since 4th year.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were outside the Burrow

"Ready, Mione?"

"I guess I am! Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I'm pretty sure, but we'll have to tell them about us after this, are you okay with it?"

"I really am, actually! I mean, I love spending time alone with you, but this fear of someone walking on us is horrible. I'd much rather them to know."

"Let's do it then!" He gave her a peck on the lips "Good luck!"

"You too!" she signed and pushed the door open "YOU'RE SUCH A- A FOOL! IF YOU USED YOUR BRAIN EVERY NOW AND THEN, YOU'D KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" _'It feels weird yelling out of the blue'_

"IF YOU'RE SO BRILLIANT, EXPLAIN IT TO ME, BECAUSE I DON'T UNDERSTAND NONSENSE!" '_God,I forgot how pretty she looks like when she's yelling'_

"IF YOU CAN'T SEE WHAT'S RIGHT UNDER YOUR FACE SINCE 4TH YEAR, THAN I CAN NOT HELP YOU!" '_I guess I didn't have to say that, did I? Oh well!'_

'_Also 4__th__ year? Damn, we lost a lot of time... Oh, she's turning around to walk away; I guess this is when I get her arm' _"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

'_Oh my god, he's grown stronger! Hermione FOCUS!' _"I TOLD YOU, IF YOU CAN'T FIND OUT BY YOUR OWN, I CAN'T HELP YOU. NOW LET ME GO!"

'_Now I must follow her, right?' _"THE HELL I WILL!"

'_What room shall I go to? His room would be to obvious, well Ginny's it is!' _BLAN '_Ops, I guess I put too much strength t on it'_

BLAN BLAN BLAN

"Hermione, open up!" '_I think we've fooled them'_

"I told you to leave me alone!"

"I do know how to unlock this door!"

"If you enter this room, I'll hex you!" '_As if!_'

'I_ hope she doesn't' _"Let's see it then, Alohomora!"

As soon as he opened the door, Hermione threw a hex at the wall near the door, to seem she had aimed at him, but missed; Ron closed the door forcefully and, as soon as he did it, Hermione cast a silencing charm. Their eyes met for half of a second, until they burst out laughing, HARD.

Hermione, which was sitting on the bed, laid down laughing openly, while Ron sat on the floor. The laughter eventually died down

"You really scared me with that spell!" he said getting up from the floor and joining her at the bed

Hermione eyes widened "I'm so sorry! I had to make it look like I missed, so-" She was cut by Ron lips on hers, but he didn't let it last that long "I know, I'm just messing with you!"

She smiled "Do you think that worked?"

"I hope so!" he smirked "Well, I a little bird told me, better yet, yelled at me that Hermione Granger has feelings for me since 4th year"

Hermione's blush when he said that would give a Weasley a run for its money "Well, in my defence, I wasn't supposed to say that! It slipped out!"

"Well, I'm happy it did, than!" he hugged her gently and pulled them into a laying position "And just for you know, I also have feelings for you since then!"

"We lost a lot of time, didn't we?" she asked with a small voice.

"A bloody lot of time-" he snuggled her closer to him "- but I guess that's how it was supposed to be, you know?" when she made a face he continued "Well, we did have to help harry save the world y'know?" She laughed "I know, but I can't stop myself thinking if things would be different."

"How so?"

"Well, Yule Ball for a start!" Ron made a disgusted face "I keep wondering what would've happened if you had gone with me, if it would have ended differently, if my first kiss would have been with someone I really liked, for goodness sake!"

"Have I ever told you how sorry I am for that?" she smiled "Oh, just about a million times" "I really am sorry y'know?" he smirked "But that gives you no right to snog Krum!"

"RONALD!" she yelled but smiled "Well, first of all, it gives me plenty of right go snog whoever I want and second of all, I didn't SNOG him, I just kissed him good night"

"Is there any difference between both?"

"Well, kissing is what we do when Harry is around; snogging is what we were supposed to be doing now!"

"Well, I guess I can solve that problem than" he bent his head down to meet her lips but stopped half way "One more question, though!" Hermione sighted "Is he a better kisser than me?"

"Seriously, Ron?" he did nothing but stare "Well, that is none of your business, but I'll answer... IF you tell me about Lavender"

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"It's my price! Take it or leave it!"

"Okay, okay, okay! But you first!"

She rolled her eyes "No, Ronald, Viktor isn't a better kisser than you are!" Ron punched the air lightly "Your turn, how was Lav-Lav at kissing matters?"

Ron made a disgusted face "Yew, don't remember me of it!"

"Why not? You seemed to like it back then!"

"To tell you the truth I thought that it was really sloppy when she first kissed me, but I had never kissed anybody before, so I thought 'Well, 'suppose that's it, then!' and I kept going; I had that on my mind until YOU kissed me, than I saw what kisses were supposed to be like!"

Hermione smiled "I'll take that as a compliment, Ron!"

"Well, you should, cause it was one!"

"Okay, now that we settled that, quit talking and give me a kiss!"

He bent down and kissed her lightly, quickly pulling away

She smiled "One more!"

He repeated the same movement

"One more!"

He did the same, but this time, when he pulled out, she whispered "No you won't" and pulled him back to her, kissing him in a slowly and loving way; she opened her mouth and meet his tongue half way, he rolled them over, getting on top of her "Am I crushing you?" he asked with his mouth between hers , she breathed out a "no" and resumed kissing him; her hands messing with his hair and his ran up and down her sides, from her shoulders until her thighs. Hermione, not knowing what gave her that idea, sucked Ron's tongue, which made him moan.

Kissing Ron always felt amazing, the butterflies on her stomach seemed to wake up every time his lips touched hers. She shivered when she felt his hands going under her shirt, running up and down her back, but right after that, she heard steps coming from outside; she pulled back from the kiss "Ron." He paid no attention and started to kiss her neck "Roon, I think there are people on the other side of the door" she said trying hard to suppress a moan when he kissed a soft spot "They can watch for all that I care!" and he captured her lips once more "God, I love kissing you!" he said with a husky voice.

"I love you!" whispered Hermione, it wasn't planned, but it didn't make it less of a true; he pulled away from the kiss smiling "Really?" she just nodded, and he kissed her again "Oh, I love you too, by the way!" she giggled.

"Not that I'm not enjoying stay here with you, but I think we have to go to the second part of your plan."

He pouted "I don't want to "

"Well, I don't want it either, but we have to, don't we?"

"Unfortunately, yes!" he sighed "Ready?"

"Wait! I have to cry!"

He gave her a look "Er, sorry, WHAT?"

She laughed "I have to pretend I'm crying, it'll be more believable"

He smiled "Brilliant!"

"When wasn't I?" she finished with a wink.

* * *

After the sudden storming of Ron and Hermione, the Weasleys plus Harry kept chatting on the living room, twenty minutes later Mrs. Weasley got up "I'm heading upstairs to take a rest!"

"Okay mum!" the Weasley clan answered as she disappeared up the stairs.

The chat kept going until they heard a BANG, probably coming from Ginny's room and a yell "Hermione, please come back here" it was Ron, but he didn't sound angry, he was rather desperate "No, Ron, just leave me alone!"

She descended the stairs, her eyes and face marked with tears; Ron descended just after her "You can't tell me you bloody love me and walk away!" she didn't say anything, just kept walking "Hermione!" he caught her arm and spun her around, kissing her fully on the mouth.

The room gasped in shock and about 10 seconds later, exploded in clapping, wolf whistling and "about time's"

Mrs. Weasley appeared on the top of the stairs "What is all this noise –" she trailed of as soon as she saw the young couple "OH MY GOD!" That broke Ron and Hermione apart "I can't believe you've FINALLY come to your senses!" she finished hugging both Ron and Hermione.

When they were released, they turned to the small crowd looking at them, both very pink in the face

"Err.. you weren't supposed to be here!" The crowd laughed "I, err.. I'll just.." said Hermione pointing to the front door, she opened and passed through it rapidly, with that Ron screamed "Wait for me!" and ran after her.

He could still hear people laughing when he reached her

"That was the MOST embossing thing I've ever been through" Hermione said with her hands on her face

"You tell me about it!" he hugged her when she moved closer "Well, at least they know now!"

"Yeah, they do"

They kept quiet for a moment, just hugging each other. The silence were broke by Ron "I love you, Mione"

She looked up "I love you too, Ron!"

And they moved their heads closer, until their lips met, lost in each other, they never saw the curious heads poking out from the front door, watching, this time silently, what they've been expecting to happen since 4th year.

* * *

Sorry for possible mistakes!

Kisses! Lisa :DD


End file.
